Besos robados
by sansastark99
Summary: - Sera nuestro pequeño secreto. - Nuestro pequeño secreto - repitió.


**Todo pertenece a GRRM .**

* * *

><p><strong>BESOS ROBADOS.<strong>

Ella le robo un beso , el abrió los ojos como platos , pero continuo . Su mejor amiga Jeyne , le había dicho a Sansa que sentiría algo.

Pero Sansa no sintió mas que carne sobre ella.

El ya era un hombre ,el poseía experiencia con las mujeres y aun con experiencia , ella seguía sin sentir absolutamente nada.

La Stark detuvo el beso y Theon sonrio con malicia. La verguenza la invadió al instante _**"que tonta lo besaste , el ya es un hombre , los hombres siempre quieren mas que un simple beso ".**_

_**"la cama en el matrimonio es sagrada y pura " **_. La pelirroja recordó las palabras de la Septa Mordane.

- No , yo - yo -no - tartamudeo.

- Shhhh... - le puso un dedo sobre los labios - Sera nuestro pequeño secreto.

- Nuestro pequeño secreto - repitió.

El rubor le invadió el rostro .

Theon soltó una carcajada y la siguió besando , mientras ella seguía tan roja como su cabello.

* * *

><p>El atrevimiento de Theon aumento , los besos eran cada vez mas necesitados .<p>

_**" tengo que pararlo"**_ pensó la stark.

Pero en su interior sabia que le comenzaba a gustar y seria una mentirosa si lo negara. Sansa sentía que estaba decepcionando a su Septa , al gustarle los besos de Theon.

Cada ves que se presentaba la oportunidad y estaban solos , el le robaba los besos , en la cocina , en el patio , en los salones , algunas veces habían personas , pero estaban ocupadas en sus labores como para fijarse. También solían reunirse en el bosque de los dioses para besarse durante horas.

Sansa camino hacia el patio , donde Robb y Theon estaban entrenándose. Ellos comenzaron a hablar mas bajo , Sansa se escondió y escucho .

- ¿Vas a ir ? - pregunto su hermano lanzando una flecha.

- No , tengo cosas que hacer - respondió seriamente , lanzando otra.

Robb alzo una ceja - ¿Quien atrapo al kraken? . - soltó una risotada.

Theon ignoro el comentario.

- No iré a la taberna , pasa la noche con Kyra , yo invito - dejo el arco a un lado ,saco una moneda de su bolsillo y se la lanzo.

Robb la atrapo.

- Jeyne poole tiene al kraken atontado -Robb siguió burlándose.

- Cállate - Theon sonrio.

Sansa salio corriendo sin que la vieran , mientras las lagrimas caían desconsoladamente.

_**" ella era mi amiga" **_- pensó sansa mientras seguía corriendo hacia su habitación , las lagrimas dejaron de caer.

Los dos la habían engañado , la pelirroja estaba destrozada.

Cuando Sansa llego a la habitación , su hermana estaba recostada sobre una de las camas , mirando un sobre con el sello intacto .

- Estaba en el suelo - dijo despreocupada .

Sansa se lo arrebato de las manos , lo cual sorprendió a Arya.

Era de Theon , ella lo sabia , derritió el sello sobre las ligeras llamas de la chimenea y lo leyó :

_Bosque de los dioses , medianoche._

_-con cariño t._

- ¿ Que dice ? - pregunto Arya

- Nada , esta en blanco - Sansa rasgo el papel y lo quemo .

- Seguro fue Rickon - dijo su hermana adormilada.

- Si Rickon

Cuando su hermana se durmió completamente , ya era la medianoche. Sansa cogió su capa con capucha y su pequeña vela encendida. Se dirigió al bosque de los dioses con mucho cuidado hasta llegar al gran arciano , allí estaba Theon.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías .

Theon tenia una pequeña antorcha amarrada al arciano , Sansa soplo la vela y la guardo en su vestido.

El se acerco para besarla , ella lo abofeteo.

-ouch!

Sansa lo miro con lagrimas sobre las mejillas , Theon limpio sus lagrimas y ella lo abofeteo de nuevo .

- ¿Porque todo esto ?. pregunto , con una mano en su adolorida mejilla .

- Tu y Jeyne , ¿porque Theon ? , ella era mi amiga , tu sabias que ella era mi amiga.

Theon soltó unas cuantas carcajadas , mientras las lagrimas de rabia seguían cayendo de los ojos de Sansa.

- ¿Tu septa no te enseño que es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas ? - pregunto con diversión.

- ¡ NO ME IMPORTA ! - grito .

- Eras tu Sansa , no Jeyne , ¿ crees que le diría a Robb que me beso con su hermana , que estoy contigo y no con el ,que me gusta mas estar contigo que con el ? , ¡me cortaría la cabeza! .

Sansa se ruborizo , Jeyne era la mejor amiga de la joven stark y no la traicionaría.

Theon le limpio las lagrimas , le sonrio y se besaron con urgencia.

-eh , Sansa ..

- ¿si?

- eh .. te quiero - dijo besando su frente .

A Sansa le brillaron los ojos .

- Yo también - lo beso en labios .

Después de unas horas de reír , conversar y sobre todo besarse , se despidieron con un ultimo beso , un beso lento y sensual , dejando a Theon atontado.

* * *

><p>Pero después de unos días , eran solo recuerdos. El rey Robert llego , junto con su séquito y su hijo Joffrey baratheon , de cabellos dorados.<p>

Joffrey se comprometió con Sansa.

Y Theon quedo completamente perdido y destrozado .

Detrás del patio , un ultimo beso y un ultimo adiós, su ultimo momento juntos , antes de que ella partiera hacia la fortaleza roja .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una idea extraña Theon  Sansa . Perdón por la ortografía , es super mala , lose. Espero sus comentarios , me hacen muy feliz. Escribo muy empalagoso , lose , martín me a dado tanta limonada con sal , que todo lo que quiero ahora es puro dulce ! ...**_


End file.
